


Holidays

by Angelology



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelology/pseuds/Angelology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gavin broke the tree." // Snow. // Mistletoe. // The Christmas Food. // Buying Gifts. // Christmas Lights. // </p><p>Basically, 6 short fluffy Christmas drabbles. Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I threw these together pretty quickly (and all of them are just silly little fluffy drabbles) - all of them take place a couple of days before Christmas.

“Gavin broke the tree.”

  
“How the fuck did Gavin break the tree?” Geoff asks, turning to see Ray standing in the doorframe with a very sheepish expression on his face.  
  
He stands from the chair he’s sitting on in the study room, a sigh escaping his lips when Ray just shrugs and gestures for Geoff to follow him.   
  
A million and one possibilities run through Geoff’s head. It’s not even midday yet, for God’s sake, and it was meant to be their peaceful Sunday before Christmas.  
  
With the five others, though, Geoff knows a peaceful day would be a Christmas miracle within itself. He curses Jack and Ryan for going out for some last minute Christmas shopping and leaving him with the three lads.  
  
When Geoff walks into the lounge room, he walks into a fucking war zone.   
  
There was tinsel thrown about everywhere, the once long strips torn apart and just the little strips lying on the ground and flying in the air. The baubles that were once also on the tree were rolling around, and one stops just an inch from Geoff’s foot as he stands there in shock.  
  
Gavin and Michael are both on the floor, right beside the fallen Christmas tree. Michael is straddling Gavin’s hips, being careful not to prod his knees into Gavin’s outstretched wings.   
  
“What the fuck happened?” Geoff finds himself asking, although he’s not entirely certain he wants to know. Gavin and Michael whip their heads towards Geoff and their faces turn to guilt.  
  
And fuck yes, they better be fucking sorry and clean it up because Geoff was absolutely not fucking dealing with this shit.   
  
Gavin goes to scramble up, except Michael has him pinned and he just gives his shoulders a warning squeeze to stop him. Gavin stops, but not before he goes for a swing at Michael with his wing - which fails, miserably, because Michael sees it coming before the thought had even crossed Gavin’s mind and he manages to block it and pin it back down.  
  
Geoff has no doubt they were both to blame - and so he turns to Ray and crosses his arms.   
  
Ray’s eyes widen when he realises that he’s now expected to explain the situation.   
  
“See, uh,” Ray begins, his ears going from their lazy relaxed position to standing a bit more upright in alert.   
  
Ray looks over helplessly at the other two lads wrestling around and they both just give a shrug.   
  
“Michael got a bit distracted by the tinsel,” Ray explains, and Geoff frowns because sure, it was a shiny object but he definitely did not expect Michael to actually act out on his instincts with it.   
  
“And Gavin sort of... Well, he didn’t really help. He began waving it around or whatever the fuck he was doing, and then Michael pounced and Gavin scrambled up the tree, right up to the fucking top except that the tree makes some sort of snapping noise and this is the aftermath,” Ray says, quickly and stepping away from Geoff.  
  
“It wasn’t me,” he finishes, throwing his hands up, “it was those two.”  
  
“Ray, you’re a fucking piece of shit,” Michael accuses and Ray just shrugs.  
  
Geoff sighs. A long, hard sigh.  
  
“Michael, get off Gavin’s stupid ass,” Geoff orders, and Michael slides off Gavin who remains on the floor.  
  
“Gavin, get the fuck up. You two are cleaning this shit up, you fucking assholes, while I go call Jack and Ryan.” Gavin and Michael share a look.  
  
“Truce, boi?” Gavin asks, sticking his hand out for Michael to shake - who does so with a big grin on his face.   
  
Geoff rolls his eyes and pushes Ray to go join them in cleaning up. He turns and pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls Jack, who picks up pretty quickly.  
  
“What did they do?” Jack is immediately asking and Geoff grins.  
  
There’s a pause while Geoff thinks of a way to break the news of Gavin breaking the tree to Jack.  
  
“What did  _you_  do?” Jack asks, and Geoff laughs.  
  
“Nothing, it wasn’t me, I swear,” Geoff defends himself. “Just, uh, are you still at the shops?”  
  
“Yes,” Jack answers reluctantly.   
  
“Great, can you buy another Christmas tree? Maybe some more decorations? Thanks bye love you,” Geoff finishes quickly, ending the call before Jack can even ask.  
  
“Okay dickheads,” Geoff announces to the other three, “you’re cleaning this up and then when the new tree comes in you are absolutely not fucking with it.”   
  
“We’re not going to bang the tree, Geoff,” Michael replies cheekily.  
  
“Wait, what, no that’s not what I fucking mea-”   
  
“I was going to shove it up my ass, thanks for ruining the Christmas spirit, Geoff,” Ray says jokingly and Geoff wants to go over there and possibly kick him up the ass.  
  
“I swear to God none of you will be getting anything near your ass if you don’t clean this up,” Geoff reprimands, and the others laugh.  
  
Geoff walks out, and when he goes to help Jack and Ryan unload the shopping he is pleasantly surprised to see that the mess has been cleaned up.   
  
He’s not at all pleasantly surprised when, on Christmas day, the exact same thing happens to the new tree.  


* * *

  
Snow.  
  
He misses the snow.  
  
It’s cold in Austin around this time, sure, but it’s not what he’s used to around this time of the year, near Christmas. He’s used to rain and snow with little sunshine - and in Austin, it just simply doesn’t snow.  
  
It’s also the first year that he’s not going back to England for Christmas. He’s nervous, and there’s a feeling inside his stomach that he can’t quite place. He feels sick, like he might throw up but he can’t, and he can’t rid of it no matter how many painkillers he takes.   
  
Geoff notices his behaviour first. It’s not a surprise - it’d be more of one if Geoff didn’t - and he notices a couple of days before Christmas. Gavin can’t help checking his phone for weather updates, can’t keep the frown from his face when it shows that the weather is unchanging with the sunshine.   
  
He’s checking his phone when they’re sitting around on the lounge, some sort of crappy Christmas film on, and he’s got his resting head on Geoff’s legs and has his own sprawled across Ryan. Jack’s got himself occupied with Michael and Ray, who begin to have a war with their leg spaces.  
  
Geoff bumps his legs up and Gavin looks up to see Geoff lazily smiling at him.  
  
“What’cha looking at?” Geoff asks, and Gavin’s sure that Geoff already knows.   
  
“The weather,” Gavin replies, and he leaves it at that.   
  
“Uh, buddy, hate to break it to you, but we’re in Austin. Not England,” Geoff points out, and Gavin glances down to his phone to see that he had been checking the weather for his hometown in England.  
  
He smiles at Geoff sheepishly, but says nothing, just flicks over to the Austin weather.  
  
It’s the day before Christmas when Gavin realises he’s very possibly homesick. It’s not just the snow, he realises, but the difference between the two homes around Christmas.    
  
He knows he’s home - knows he shouldn’t get homesick because he had agreed to this, he’d been the one to decide to stay with his boys in Austin for the holidays. He’s also been visiting England a lot this year, more-so than usual, and knows he’s missed too many holidays with his boys for it to be fair to miss Christmas.   
  
Except the feeling in his stomach is expanding and he knows what it is, now, and he can’t get rid of it.   
  
He texts his family, texts Dan - who he would normally visit later on the Christmas day for a couple of drinks - and he doesn’t miss the looks he is now being given by the other five.   
  
The Christmas Eve puts his mind off things, as they dick around with each other and put the presents under the tree. He shares a few bevs with them, and then settles down on the couch for another night of some shoddy Christmas films.   
  
“Hey, Gav?” Ryan asks from beside him quietly, and Gavin tilts his head towards him to show he’s listening.  
  
“You feeling alright?” Ryan asks him, and Gavin licks his lips while he thinks of an answer.  
  
“Yeah, I’m top. Why?” Gavin brushes off, going back to playing with his phone.  
  
Ryan just humms. “No reason, I guess. Hey, what did you get me?”  
  
It’s been a gag between them all - don’t tell Ryan, under any circumstance, what he’s getting because the surprise of it is driving him insane, apparently.   
  
“You’ll find out tomorrow, you donut,” Gavin reprimands playfully and Ryan grumbles something, playfully kicking at Gavin’s side.   
  
He can’t blame Ryan for his impatience, though, because he really wants to know what he’s gotten too.  
  
When he wakes up, he’s alone. Which is unusual, because usually he’s up before Ray and Geoff, and it’s still quite early in the morning.   
  
He ventures out to the lounge room, but still there’s no one. He doesn’t really know what to think, because Jack and Michael promised to wake him up before they woke up Ray and Geoff by jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
Expect Geoff and Ray aren’t in the bed, and Jack and Michael aren’t jumping around with him like excited puppies. The whole house is empty, in fact, and he takes one glance down at his clothing. He’s just wearing his boxers and a thin t-shirt, and decides it’s decent enough to go outside in.  
  
He really, really regrets it.  
  
Especially when the second he steps outside to the backyard he’s pelted by something cold and he shrieks, seeing Michael standing there with a very smug look on his face, covered in layers of clothing and holding …  _snow?_

It’s not hot outside like he expected it to be, instead the temperature has dropped down to the point where he would much rather have Michael’s layers. 

“Where the bloody hell did you get that?” Gavin asks, shrieking again when another snowball is pelted at him and he turns to see Ryan standing there, aiming to throw another.   
  
Ryan’s hit in the face by Ray with a snowball, and the two engage in a war.   
  
Jack throws one at Michael, and Michael is apparently too distracted with it to answer Gavin’s question.   
  
Geoff stands next to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“Morning, bud,” Geoff says cheerfully, and Gavin just laughs in disbelief.  
  
“How the buggering hell did you do this?” Gavin asks, still shocked and not yet convinced he isn’t dreaming.  
  
“Well, Gav, we’ll just say it’s my Christmas present to you,” Geoff answers, and then swings a snowball right at Gavin’s dick.  
  
It misses, barely, and Gavin goes over to a snowpile, noticing the large fans that are keeping it cool, and creates his own snowball ammo. He’s had years of practice of it, and the boys don’t stand a chance against him.  
  
And it’s only after the snowball fight ends because most of the snow has melted due to the heat coming in, when he realises the homesick feeling in his stomach is gone.  


* * *

 

Michael stands in the doorframe smiling cheekily.  
  
Ray stops dead in his tracks a couple of feet away, hesitant to approach Michael with the almost devilish look on his face.  
  
“What have you done?” Ray asks cautiously, peering around because he absolutely does not trust Michael when he has that expression on his face.  
  
“Just come here,” Michael tells him, and slowly Ray does so.  
  
Michael stops him, still standing in the doorframe.   
  
Then all of a sudden Michael lurches forward and is pressing their lips together and okay, Ray absolutely does not mind that at all but he’s still cautious that Michael has done something sneaky.  
  
When Michael pulls away, Ray stares at him in confusion.  
  
“Mistletoe,” Michael says, and Ray glances up to see the said decoration dangling in the doorframe.  
  
“Doesn’t that only apply on like, Christmas day?” Ray asks, because it’s not quite Christmas yet - there’s still one more day.   
  
“You complaining?” Michael replies, and Ray just rolls his eyes.  
  
Michael’s next victim is Jack, who walks out of the bathroom to suddenly have Michael kissing him.   
  
“What the fuck?” Jack asks, a little breathlessly, because they usually didn’t just kiss each other at random - and if the Lads did, they usually wanted something.  
  
“Look up,” Michael instructs, and Jack does so.   
  
The mistletoe hanging in the doorframe brings a smile to his face and he shakes his head slightly as a warm sort of feeling begins to creep into his chest.   
  
Before he can even say something, though, Michael is already gone.   
  
He’s standing in another doorframe, waiting patiently for Ryan to walk back out from the garage and into the house. He’s leaning on the frame, his phone in his hand, and is taken by surprised when suddenly someone’s pulling the phone from him and before he can even ask, they’re kissing him.  
  
He knows it’s Ryan immediately. When they pull back, Ryan is smirking at him.  
  
“You mother fucker,” Michael says, and Ryan just shrugs innocently.   
  
“I saw you hanging them up before,” Ryan explains. Michael just sighs a little.  
  
“Damn it,” he mumbles, and Ryan chuckles, “they were meant to be a surprise. You know, sneak kiss attack.”  
  
“Gavin and Geoff haven’t seen them yet,” Ryan hints, “you can get them by surprise.”   
  
So Michael tries that.  
  
Except apparently someone has warned Geoff - possibly Jack, if Michael has to guess - because Geoff’s expecting it when he walks out of the kitchen, getting the drop on Michael first.  
  
He had been clever about putting them up so that the boys wouldn’t see them. He’s been careful to make sure that he’s gotten each one separately, focusing on one at a time to keep it a surprise.   
  
“Come on, we’ll get Gav,” Geoff says, after an excellent make out session, and leads him to where Gavin is sitting on the couch with Ray.  
  
“Gav, come here a sec,” Geoff tells him, and Ray pauses whatever game they’re playing as Gavin gets up.  
  
“All yours,” Geoff mumbles to him, side-stepping so that Michael can surprise Gavin.  
  
And he does so, if the noise of confusion he makes is any indication.  
  
“What - What?” Is all Gavin can say, before Geoff is suddenly doing the same to him.   
  
Michael glances up when the two eventually break apart, and Gavin follows his glance and laughs.   
  
The rest of the day continues with all of them constantly on their guard as they walk through the doorframes, expecting a ‘kiss sneak attack’ as soon as they walked through, and most of the time it happened.  
  
Michael won the little competition for the day, but Gavin wins the night when he walked into the room with a mistletoe dangling on the front of his jeans.  


* * *

  
  
When Ray opens the fridge, he absolutely does not expect the food that sits there.   
  
There’s more than normal, the fridge almost completely full, and most of it is covered in Christmas design labels.   
  
“Geoff?” He hollers, unsure of what else to do because it’s Geoff that usually makes the food in the fridge his business - and if someone were to eat something they weren’t meant to, then they were the ones going out and buying it again.  
  
He absolutely did not feel like going out to the shops when he knew how packed it would be while everyone crammed in their Christmas shopping.   
  
Ray closes the fridge, wondering if maybe the midday snack was really worth it.  
  
Geoff comes in a couple of minutes with a confused look on his face.  
  
“What’s up?” He asks Ray, who just opens the fridge again and stares at it with the most exaggerated look on his face he can muster.  
  
“Oh,” Geoff says, and then walks up beside Ray. He points at certain foods, instructing Ray to not touch, and then tells him the ones he can.  
  
Except none of the ones he can touch are what Ray feels like. He feels like the stuff that’s off-bounds, naturally, and sighs a little.  
  
“Fucking guess I’m taking a walk for a snack,” Ray mutters, and then decides he’s absolutely going to drag someone else along.   
  
That someone seems to be Jack, who had also gotten up a bit too late - the one time in his life - like Ray and has been stuck in the same situation.   
  
Turns out all the other guys ate the good food that was up for grabs earlier in the day.   
  
“You also hungry?” Jack asks when Ray steps into the bedroom, where Jack has been hunting around for some clothes.   
  
“Yeah, fucking Christmas foods,” Ray grumbles, except he doesn’t mean it because he knows that the feast on Christmas day would absolutely be worth it.  
  
Jack huffs in agreement. “So, where you thinking?”  
  
“Taco Bell?” Ray offers, and Jack nods.  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
They set off for the snack, but the others end up tagging along anyway. Ray doesn’t mind that it’s a little crowded - after all, maybe everyone else is in the same situation.  


* * *

  
  
Ryan stands in the store with a bewildered look on his face.   
  
He’s managed to somehow distract the others at other sections in the store, hoping to use the time of being alone to get their presents, except he realises he has absolutely no idea what to get them.  
  
He’s been busy the whole week, and so have the others, and he just hadn’t been able to get the presents at any time. He’d been forced to push them to the back of his mind, but now that he’s actually alone he regrets not thinking about it.   
  
There’s ideas in his mind, but he doesn’t want to get the same thing for each of them and it’s hard to find diversity in the presents - especially with ones that mean “hey, I know you never told me what you wanted but I found a gift I know you’ll love, and I hope they convey I love you.”  
  
He has no idea what gifts they’ll love. He knows they love kisses and cuddles and Geoff loves his alcohol, and Ray loves his roses and his achievements, Gavin his.. Well, Ryan’s not too sure because he changes his mind a lot, Michael also loves his food and his games and Jack loves just about anything.  
  
Which, y’know, doesn’t really help. He’s sure Jack’s already getting Geoff alcohol, that Jack has already gotten the perfect gifts and he’s pretty sure that they’ve all got him something perfect as well.   
  
He’s bad at buying gifts. He always has been, really, always doubting himself because maybe the present wasn’t thoughtful enough, maybe they wouldn’t like it, maybe someone had already gotten them that.   
  
So he just ends up calling them, dialling Geoff first. He knows Geoff will laugh at him, call him an idiot or something similar, and will then say ‘you don’t have to get us anything, dickhead, we know you love us.’  
  
And Geoff says exactly that. Even when Ryan pleads because it was absolutely not fucking fair that they all brought him something when the exact same thing applied to them.  
  
It’s only in the middle of calling Jack, after calling Michael, that he realises. They have absolutely no idea what they want.  
  
Which is frustrating, but at the same time reassuring. They’re not placing expectations, and he’s not the only one who’s been muddled with finding presents. Jack admits he’s still trying to figure one out for Michael and himself, which makes him relieved.  
  
“You could get me just a card, and it’s perfect,” Ryan tells him, and then realises himself that the present doesn’t matter - it was just telling them all that he loved them and no matter what they got each other was perfect because of it.  
  
Of course, though, it still has to be a pretty decent present for each of them. At least, now, he has some direction of what to buy them all.   
  
He sets off, and by the time they all regroup a couple of hours later, Ryan’s feeling confident in his choices of presents.  


* * *

  
Jack’s given the task of putting up the Christmas lights.   
  
Except Austin decides to have it’s hottest days known to fucking man, and he knows he is absolutely going to hate his life choices while he’s putting them up on the roof with the hot sun bearing down on him.  
  
He avoids doing it near the midday, doing it around 3PM to hopefully have enough time to set them all up with enough daylight to actually see what he was doing.   
  
It’s still hot as fuck, though, which Michael tells him constantly. He’s standing beside Jack, holding the ladder secure as Jack stands on it and passes Jack the lights.   
  
The others have been assigned shifts to help, because while Jack could do it by himself, it made the job twice as easy when there was help.   
  
“Holy fuck, my face is melting,” Michael complains, and Jack can’t help but agree because the heat was absolutely hammering down.  
  
“I swear, what is this? It’s like eighty degrees,” Michael keeps going, and Jack rolls his eyes. Certainly wasn’t as hot as it was earlier in the day.  
  
“That’s not too bad,” Jack replies, and Michael grumbles.  
  
“I don’t know how the Australians do it, it apparently gets to like a hundred,” Michael says, “When I went down, it was raining for apparently most of the day in Perth. It was their winter or whatever.”   
  
“It gets to a hundred,” Jack assures, because he’s been down a couple of times - he definitely knows, first-hand experience.   
  
“What the fuck,” Michael just says, while passing him some more lights.  
  
“Here, I’m done on this section, I gotta get up on the roof. Wanna join?” Jack asks, already knowing the answer.   
  
“Fuck no, I’ll go get Geoff,” Michael says, then walks inside. Geoff appears a few minutes later.  
  
“Your order for one sexy man is here,” Geoff teases, and Jack rolls his eyes.  
  
“Get up here,” Jack tells him, climbing up the ladder and onto the roof.  
  
“Actually, pass up that box,” he points to a green rectangular box and Geoff does so, passing it to him before getting up the ladder.  
  
He opens the box to reveal the decorations inside that go on the roof.  
  
Except they’re not the decorations that go on the roof. They’re the ones that go on the front lawn.  
  
He looks at the green box and frowns, leaning over to check the other boxes.  
  
They roof ones were definitely in the green box. They always were.   
  
“Geoff, I think someone’s swapped the boxes,” Jack says, a frown on his face. Geoff grumbles before climbing back down, grabbing the box Jack passes him.  
  
Geoff opens them all, but none of them are the box that Jack wants.   
  
“Go ask Ryan,” Jack instructs, and Geoff does so. He comes back out with Ryan a few minutes later, who looks up at Jack in confusion.  
  
“They were in the green box,” Ryan tells him, and Jack sighs.  
  
“I thought so, but take a look,” he replies, pointing down at the box.   
  
Ryan’s frown matches Jack’s own.   
  
“I’ll go get Michael,” Ryan says, and then comes back out with him after a short period of time.  
  
“Green box, right?” Michael says, and they all sort of sigh.   
  
Michael, in turn, gets Gavin, who says the same and then gets Ray.  
  
They hunt around while Jack remains on the roof, watching the sun drop down in the sky.

By the time Michael walks out, with another green box in hand, the sun has mostly disappeared. 

Geoff says he climbs up to make sure Jack doesn’t fall. Ryan claims he’s just making sure they’re okay because it’s dark. Michael reasons he can see well in the dark. Gavin argues that , and Ray sort of just tags along because “none of you are banging on the roof without me.”  
  
And they’re not going to bang on the roof, definitely not, but it’s still a good enough argument that Jack just allows him to come up as well.   
  
Jack finishes the lights early, with the extra help, except they stay up for a while, lying back and watching the night sky.  
  
“Merry Christmas, my boys.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so I cut these short because I'm feeling sick (again) which sucks D:  
> Anyway, hope you are all having a fantastic holiday and merry Christmas to you all and Happy New Year for 2015! (If you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you have a safe and wonderful holiday:))  
> It's crazy how close 2015 is o.o


End file.
